Vena Amoris
by Shawn's Pineapple
Summary: SPOILERS FOR UNCHARTED 3! Nate's POV as he and Sully prepare to leave Yemen.


**Title:** Vena Amoris (The 'Vein of Love')  
><strong>Author:<strong> Shawn's Pineapple  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Uncharted.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Just a small story re-telling of the end of Uncharted 3 through Nate's eyes.

* * *

><p>My neck felt itchy.<p>

I knew it was just my imagination, but dammit, I couldn't stop the feeling. Ever since my necklace was ripped off and then lost in the quicksand, my neck hasn't stopped feeling irritated. It was strange not having it there anymore. All those years, it was the one constant thing, besides Sully, that was always there, always with me. It felt more like a part of me than a simple accessory. In a way, though, it felt like a burden was lifted off of my shoulders. I couldn't explain it, but all of a sudden, I had a new feeling of freedom. I wasn't tied anymore to Drake; his adventures weren't my main goal in life anymore.

To be honest, my thoughts shifted to someone else. Sully and I were leaving Yemen today, and I still hadn't seen her. Walking in the airport, she was the only thing on my mind. I doubted I would see her before we left. Hell, I doubted I'd ever even see her again.

Sully was quiet next to me as we made our way toward the large plane that was destined to bring us home. I didn't ask what he was thinking about; he seemed too preoccupied to be bothered. I wondered if he was thinking about Elena; I knew Sully cared a great deal about her, just like I did.

Well, maybe not _exactly_ like I did. 'Cause that'd be creepy.

Suddenly, I heard Sully come to a stop behind me.

"Hey, hold up a minute, Nate."

I stopped and turned toward him. He placed his bag on the ground and looked at me.

I was confused and a little worried, "You okay?" I asked, hoping it was nothing major.

"Yeah," Sully walked in front of me. Something was up. "Yeah, I just…got something needs saying, that's all."

I glanced at him curiously. "Alright," I slowly laid my bag on the ground and looked at Sully, ready to absorb whatever it was he had to say. "What is it?"

"Look, I um..I had a lousy father, lousy childhood." Sully never really spoke about his past, something he and I had in common. Sully was a strong man, but at this moment, I heard the slight upset in his voice, and I wished I could take that pain away from him. "I hit 40," He continued, "I figured I was never going to have a son of my own. Hell, I never wanted one. What the hell do I know about raising a kid?" Sully scoffed slightly, then smiled, "Then you came barreling into my life."

I resisted the urge to smile like an idiot. We didn't need to have the same blood to be family; we both knew we were and that was enough.

"Look, you don't have to-" I began but Sully cut me off.

"No, listen. I do. I have made a lot of mistakes, kid. A lot." I scoffed good-naturedly, because 'a lot' was definitely an understatement. "And uh…well, I am not a perfect man." Sully pulled something out of his pocket.

A wave of emotions pounded throughout my body as I glanced down at the plain, silver ring Sully held in his hand.

Thinking of the only thing I could to hide my shock, I joked, "You're not proposing, are you, Sully? I mean I love you but-"

"Stop," Sully stared at me seriously and I dropped the façade. "Just stop being a wise-ass for one second."

I stared at the ring for a long moment, thinking about everything that was connected to it.

Elena…

"How long you been carrying that around?" I asked, my voice heavy with emotion.

"Too long." Sully smiled and handed me the ring.

Even though the ring was plain, it was beautiful. I twisted it between my fingers, remembering the day I had asked Elena to marry me. She had laughed, thinking I was joking, but I guess that's what I get for being, as Sully so eloquently put it, a "wise-ass" all the time. She had accepted, though, even though we both knew it would never work out, but hey, we both took a shot, hoping we'd be wrong.

I couldn't believe I had ever taken it off. "Thought I'd lost it." I said quietly.

Looking up, I saw Sully nod and smile, "Here's the thing, kid. We don't get to chose how we start in this life. _Real_ greatness is what you do with the hand you're dealt." I smiled realizing he was referencing the quote on my…I mean, Drake's ring. I let Sully's words rattle in my head for a moment, and I knew he was right. Like always.

After a second, I heard the door behind us open, then shut. Sullly nodded toward it.

I turned and my breath caught in my throat and my heart started beating a million miles an hour.

There she was.

Elena.

Even though she was just dressed in a button-down shirt and a pair of jeans, she was absolutely gorgeous. A few rebellious strands of hair had found their way out of the loose hairclip that was holding her hair back and they brought even more attention to her beautiful face.

I glanced down at the ring in my hands. This was my chance to make things right. I could give up this life for her; I _would_ give this life up for her. I didn't need the fortune anymore; it just wasn't worth it. I didn't need anything but _her_.

I looked up at Sully and nodded slightly. I placed the ring on my left hand and it felt like I had never taken it off to begin with. I never realized just how much I missed wearing it. Inwardly, I took a deep breath and walked toward Elena. When I was within ten feet of her, she looked up and smiled.

We met in the middle.

"Hey." She said when we were a foot from each other.

"Hey." I looked down at the bag she held in her hand and frowned slightly. "Goin' somewhere?" I asked, gesturing toward it.

Elena looked at her bag then back at me. "Maybe." She replied coyly and smiled. Then, her gaze shifted from my face down to my chest and I curiously stared at the top of her head. "I'm really sorry about your ring." She said after a moment, touching the spot where my ring used to be.

"It's alright," I replied, my eyes never leaving her. This was it. This was my last chance to fix things. And I prayed it would work. "I swapped it for something better." I reached up with my left hand and placed it on top of hers, my wedding ring shining in the setting sunlight.

Elena's eyes went wide as she stared at the ring on my finger. She looked up at me and smiled. Oh, God, that smile…that wonderful, beautiful, amazing smile I hadn't seen in so long.

I felt a surge of absolute happiness enter my body and I grabbed her, hugging her like there was no tomorrow. This felt good, this felt _right_.

When we finally broke apart, which took all of my willpower to let happen, we just stared at each other. I gently cupped her face in my hand and smiled. "Let's get out of here, huh?"

"Yeah." Elena smiled and picked up her bag. I instantly grabbed her hand in mine, wondering how I had lived without the feeling of her for so long.

Making our way back toward Sully, it suddenly dawned on me that he had seen the whole thing. And he was laughing slightly now. It's not like he didn't know it was going to happen. I bet he planned this whole thing, that evil, brilliant old fart.

He handed me my bag when we reached him. I narrowed my eyes slightly at him, and I could tell he was suppressing a smile. "Come on, we're this way." He gestured in front of him, which made no sense to me because the airplane was to our right. He started walking anyway.

"But…" I pointed toward the plane, confused beyond belief.

"Come on." Sully repeated again, smiling.

I looked at the plane, then at Elena, hoping that maybe she had the answer to Sully's strange behavior. She shook her head, looking just as confused as I felt.

"Trust me." Sully chuckled and that was all it took for me to _not_ trust a single word he said.

We followed him anyway.

"What are you up to?" I asked, seeing the smile on Sully's face grow wider with every step.

Suddenly, he stopped and gestured to his left. Elena and I followed suit and, I don't know how he does it, but there, right in front of us, was a seaplane that looked almost identical to the one he used to have.

I couldn't help but laugh. Just wow…

As I looked down at Elena, who was smiling, I heard Sully chuckle.

"No way." I said, unbelieving. How…where did he get the money for this thing? Wait, I don't want to know…

"Eh, it's not as nice as the one you two wrecked four years ago but it'll do." I glared at him but couldn't help but laugh. I threw my arm across Elena's shoulders and she wrapped hers around my back.

It was time to go home.

"Come on. Let's see if I can remember how to fly the goddamn thing." Sully said as we started toward the plane. Sully always had a way of making you feel comfortable. I laughed.

"Hey, this has parachutes, right?" Elena asked beside me. After the last time we went parachuting, or more correctly, trying to escape with our lives, I didn't blame her for making sure that if the plane went down, we didn't go with it.

"Oh, yeah." Sully replied but I had a sinking feeling he wasn't entirely sure of it.

"Three?" I asked. It never hurt to be prepared.

"Eh, more or less." He said.

Okay…

Eh, we've survived worse. I guess.

As we entered the plane, I suddenly realized that my neck didn't itch anymore. I hadn't even thought about Drake's ring since Sully had given me my wedding ring back. It was probably for the best. I had a new ring in my life, one that meant more to me than anything.

We were finally going home, and this time, Elena would be there with me. I regretted the time we had lost thanks to my hardheadedness. Maybe I should've listened to her when she asked me to give this life up. It was dangerous, reckless, and stupid.

I would do anything for her.

I would give it up.

As the plane started, a static-y voice filled the cabin. Sully picked up the radio and heard someone named Richard asking him to help him find some lost artifact or something.

Yeah, I'd give this life up…

At least for now.

* * *

><p>- Uncharted 3 = Most epic win EVER.<p>

I feel a sequel coming on. I mean, after all, this artifact's gotta be found, right? lol

Hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
